Julian Gets Home Tomorrow, So Let's Party In His Trailer Today
by I'maMePanda
Summary: Left in charge of his trailer while he was in jail, Cory and Trevor think Julian is getting home tomorrow...they have plenty of time to clean up the mess. But after Julian gets home early he quickly realizes he has a lot more to worry about then a messy trailer. Who is Cyrus, what does he want? Mentions of, but no actual spanking. Swearing, drugs...it IS Trailer Park Boys.


So like half of this incredibly short story is a scene recap to let you know/remind you of what happened in the build up to my scene continuation. Hope you enjoy it!

Trailer Park Boys is a tv show/movie series about the occupants of a trailer park in Canada, and mainly features Julian, Ricky, and Bubbles, three life long friends and petty criminals, their friends and enemies, and the many illegal yet entertaining schemes they enter into to make money. Two hapless characters that often join them are Cory and Trevor, who the boys seem to regard mostly as a mixture of minions, scapegoats, and incredibly annoying younger siblings-or possibly pets. In this first episode Ricky and Julian, not speaking, as each blames the other for their last bout of incarceration, are getting out of jail yet again, and coming home to see the trailer park for the first time in eighteen months. Not all is well, as Julian quickly finds out when he goes to check on the trailer he left in the care of his two younger friends...

*scene recap*

We see Julian walking onto his front lawn, gesturing disgustedly at an assortment of broken grocery carts and garbage covering his yard, "This is where I live…leave this place for eighteen months, let Cory and Trevor stay here and look at what they do?"

Scene cuts to Cory and Trevor standing in the kitchen, which is absolutely trashed, taking knife hits, or smoking small bits of pot by heating a pair of knives to red hot on the stove and burning it between them, talking about how great things are going to be when Julian gets back _tomorrow. _Cory talks as Trevor concentrates on the stove, camera moving to zoom in on him as he nods his head a bit, dreads swinging under his backwards baseball cap, "The whole crews going to be together again, we're going to rock the trailer park like we used to, so we're going to clean the place up-it's a little messy now and everything," camera moves from Cory as Trevor takes his hit, shaggy brown hair hanging in his face as he sucks in the thick smoke trailing up from the knives, "but we have lots of time to clean it up, we'll have it looking as good as it was when he left."

*.*.*.*.*.*

A narrow hallway with fake wood paneled walls and a brown carpet is shown, empty liquor bottles, plastic bags, food wrappers, and a knocked over gold covered stand decorating the floor as an almost incredulous Julian walks down it, picking up the stand as he goes. He stops to use the bathroom, turning off the running faucet, and then walks through the kitchen, where he throws a piece of broken something into the drain rack, and then keeps walking past the sink to a doorway beyond it where we can hear the noise of video games. Julian throws open the room divider and strides into the room, demanding "What the hell happened to my trailer boys!?"

The two boys are literally dumbfounded, mouths dropping open as Julian moves to stand directly in front of them, radiating anger. Cory, toothpick now sticking out of his mouth leans forward, opening his mouth to explain, as Trevor next to him has his hands down on either side of him on the couch and pushes his upper body slowly backwards, as though he can sink into the couch and disappear. "Okay, _chill_. There was this guy named Cyrus, he moved in here, there was nothing we could do about it. He has a gun, and he's _nuts._"

*.*.*.*.*.*

Camera opens on a Fonzie Reject in a leather jacket, sunglasses pushed up on his head and a sneer on his face, "Yeah, I moved into his trailer, nice little spot. Way I see it," He points a finger at the screen, jabbing it emphatically, "this fucking Julian guy, he lost his privileges when he went to Con College, I'm the guy who owns the trailer now, I'm running the trailer park, and if that big tough guy comes running around here, throwing his little bit of weight around, well then _fuck off_." He jerks his finger across the screen in a "get the fuck out motion."

*.*.*.*.*.*

Trevor is perched on the edge of the couch, mixing Julian a rum and coke, Cory slumped next to him eating a slice of bread, Julian in an armchair sitting sideways in front of them, also eating bread and still looking pretty damn pissed. As Trevor hands him the drink he speaks up, "We'll help you find a new place to live Julian."

Julian glares back frustrated, growling, "This _is _my place you idiot." He bends his head as though to take a drink and then lifts it again, "I'm disappointed in you guys." Camera zooms in on Cory who is chewing his bread very slowly and methodically, clearly nervous, his eyes flicking from straight ahead to his lap, before going back to Julian, "Gone for eighteen months...you _knew_ I was gonna be home today."

The boys stammer off camera, random excuses falling from their mouths and overlapping each other, "Shit happens sometimes," "We were gonna clean it up," "It's not our fault, Jul-"

"Shut-up!" Julian gestures to them, rum and coke still ever present in his hand, "You guys let me down."

The boys look miserable on the couch, and not sure what to say, but Cory tries one more time, "Yeah man, but Silas, like, killed a kid when he was in reform school and shit, and he like got even harder when he was there and started stealing cars, and has a nine millimeter, and," he waves his hand to emphasize his next point, slice of bread flying through the air with it, "and Lahey is afraid to do anything, 'cause he's worried about getting scrubbed out to, it's like he's the new park king or something man." Julian appears deep in thought at this point, staring straight ahead, and Cory, nervous, but also still stoned goes back to eating his bread.

"Shit changes," pipes up Trevor, and Julian swings his gaze to look at him over his glass as the boy talks, his voice taking on a disgusted tone as he talks about Cyrus, "He's not even from the park-you can tell he's not from the park 'cause he thinks it's cool to live in a trailer park."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." Julian shakes his head grimly, taking a small sip of his drink, "But I know what you guys are gonna do," he turns his head so he is looking at the boys, "you're gonna start cleaning up this mess." They don't move. "Now!"

"I don't think we have any cleaners..." Trevor tries to sound innocent, and Julian is not amused.

"Clean it up!"

*Scene Recap over*

Close up on Trevor and Cory standing in the still disastrous kitchen, a half filled garbage bag at their feet. They are whispering into the camera, trying to keep Julian from hearing them.

"So," says Cory, "guess we kinda got the date wrong on that one-which sucks 'cause I don't think Julian would be half so pissed if the place were a little cleaner. We're giving him some time to chill now, gonna tackle this mess."

Trevor, looking a bit like he is going to cry, mumbles, "We really let him down. He doesn't trust us anymore."

"Hey man," Cory turned and put a hand on Trevor's shoulder, "It's gonna be okay. I mean, yeah, he's super pissed, but, like, he'll get over it. Julian's a homie, he always does."

"This time is different," Trevor slumps into himself, staring at the floor.

Cory, looking a little desperate, pats at Trevor's shoulder, "Nah, chill man, that isn't true. Worst thing he'll do, is worst thing he's ever done, man-beat our asses. 'Cept, we aren't kids anymore, so he can't do that..." Cory trails off, worry crossing his face, "...shit...he wouldn't, would he?"

Trevor looks up, nervousness starting to replace depression. "It's Julian...he can do what he wants..." The two looked at each other for a moment longer, then sprang in different directions, scrambling to make a dent in the mess before Julian decided to check on them.

*.*.*.*.*.*

A few minutes later...

Julian sits deep in thought in the armchair, nursing his rum and coke as the boys are heard fumbling around and bickering as they start cleaning the kitchen in earnest. The divider in between the two rooms is still wide open. The muffled thumps and sounds coming from the kitchen are getting louder, and at first Julian ignores it, but when an exchange of, "You ask him." "No, _you _ask him.", accompanied by the sound of the occasional shove went on for almost a minute, he pushed himself to his feet and marched over to the doorway.

"Hey! Knock it off!" He roared, finding the two younger man with their hands on the others shoulders, grappling back and forth. They freeze and then spring apart as he takes a threatening step towards them, "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Umm..." Trevor fidgets back and forth where he stands, hands sliding into his pockets as he looks sheepishly at Julian. After a minute Cory, who always takes the lead when push comes to shove stepped forward.

"We just, like, wanted to ask you, 'cause see, you're pretty mad-"

"Yeah," Julian nods his head, annoyed at the beating around the bush, "I am pretty mad, and this isn't making me any happier. Get to the point, Cory."

"Are you gonna..." He glances down awkwardly at where one of Julian's hands is resting on the top of his belt. The man raises an eyebrow at the pause.

"Am I gonna what?"

"Are you gonna beat our asses man?" Trevor almost shouts it out, then gulps and takes a step back as Julian looks at him, half hiding behind Cory. Julian crosses his arm across his chest and considers them thoughtfully.

"I probably should, shouldn't I? Trashing my place, running around doing favors for this Cyrus guy. You know, I know neither of you are as stupid as everybody thinks. You know the difference between what we do, and some fucking hothead running around with a gun, bullying people with it."

"We didn't want to do favors for Cyrus, Julian, but he didn't give us a choice." Trevor is still half hiding behind his shorter friend, but his voice gets steadier as he speaks, "He said-he said he was going to do all kinds of fucked up things if we didn't help him. We had to."

"Yeah man, we were, like, protecting ourselves and our priorities, man. Plus, we needed to make sure we didn't get kicked out of here and everything, had to stay around, to keep an eye on Cyrus, and all." Cory bobbed his head up and down emphatically, eyes on Julian, waiting for his reaction.

Julian glared at them, took a long gulp of his drink, opened his mouth to say something and changed his mind, finishing his drink first instead, setting the empty glass on the counter behind him without taking his glare off them. "I was in jail-_not dead_."

"Huh?" The two exchanged looks, not sure what to make of this statement.

"Yeah, we know that Julian. We're talking to you right now." Trevor spoke very clearly and slowly as he said this, concerned about his friend.

"Oh, for the love of-" Julian reached out each arm and smacked the boys upside the head. Hard.

"Ow!" "Julian!"

"Shut-up! Do you seriously not get it? You can call me in jail. You can come visit me in jail. I could have helped you! I could have at least known what the fuck was going on! I got plenty of cop buddies who might have been interested in a crazy squatter with a gun."

Silence from the two as they stared at Julian, then stared at each other, then stared at Julian again. Cory summed it up nicely, "Fuck..."

"Exactly."

"But even Mr. Lahey was too scared to call the cops," Trevor muttered, nervous.

"Lahey is a drunken idiot-you two start listening to him too much, and I _will _beat your asses. But-if you get this mess cleaned up like it was never here, and stay the fuck away from Cyrus until I figure out what I'm going to do about him-I will let you off for this one." Julian had his arms crossed across his chest again, and he waited for Cory and Trevor to nod before he relaxed.

"Good. Now get back to work!"

*.*.*.*.*.*

Julian is sitting in his chair again, nursing another rum and coke as he spoke into the camera. "I think I handled that pretty well, should keep me from to worry about those two getting themselves killed today. Dealing with this Cyrus jackass is going to take all my concentration, last thing I need is them trying to help." He set down his drink in favor of pulling a joint out of his pocket and lighting it.

"And now, they think I did them a favor by not beating their asses, when I hadn't planned on it in the first place. Not when some asshole's been threatening them with a gun."

The cameraman says something indistinct that we can't understand, and Julian frowns. "A couple times-caught them huffing paint when they were about sixteen, and those two can't afford to lose anymore brain cells. Stole my car once." He took another couple puffs off the joint, and coughing, passed it to the cameraman, "Here, I probably shouldn't be too fucked up if I'm going to figure this out. You finish it." He stood and stretched, "I've got people to talk too."

*.*.*.*.*.*

A/N: That's all for now folks! If you want to know how the episode ends it's easy to find on the internet, and I recommend it. It is one of the most hilarious shows I have ever seen.


End file.
